


Silence

by Adara_Rose



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Gen, Growing Up, Pre-Relationship, Sad, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1496632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adara_Rose/pseuds/Adara_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katara muses on different types of silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

There is something in his silence that unnerves her. The sullen sobriety that more or less oozes from him makes everybody in their little camp uncomfortable, therefore he is tonight sitting a bit away from them.

He is not able to do the 'thoughtful and wise' type of silence; he is not Longshot. His silence is heavy and pregnant with unvoiced accusations. Maybe that is why people shy away from his silence. She? She revels in it. She knows him a lot better than he knows. Maybe better than he does himself. Then again she has always been good at reading people.

He is not the only one silent in the camp tonight. Close to the fire, curled up and seemingly in a world of his own, his hat pulled down to hide his face, sits a scarred fire prince. His eyes are staring blindly into the fire. She doesn't know what he's thinking, but they are not happy thoughts. Someday she will find a way to make him open up. Someday. But not today.

Aang is, as usual, locked in an argument with Toph, but she doesn't try to break them up. There is so much more there than either of them sees, and it has nothing to do with Toph's lack of eyesight. They are so alike. And yet so different.

Her eyes slide over to Him. He, who has always been by her side, always been her steady protector and friend. There is a song her mother used to sing back when they were still a family, that comes to her mind.  _"Did I ever tell you, you are my hero? That you are everything, I wish I could be?"_ No, she supposes she has not. Thought it something he simply knew. He knows her so well, better than anyone. Or maybe he doesn't anymore. Maybe they've slipped apart. Maybe she really did leave him behind when she discovered the ability in her. The ability that she cannot share with him. She wonders if he will ever forgive her for leaving him behind. If she can ever forgive herself.

She slowly walks over to where Jet is sitting, sits down next to him. His silence is a comfort tonight, although she is probably the only one thinking so. In his silence, she can forget her own thoughts and concentrate on his. In his silence, she finds peace.

"Katara." He does not say anything else, and she is grateful. She needs his silence. Only his silence. And just maybe, his arm around her shoulders…


End file.
